gameideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Silent Soldier
''Silent Soldier (Russian: Партизан: Территория войны) ''- FPS videogame, released in 2014 and uses Unreal engine. The game takes place in the period from 1996 to 2010. Territorial action covers some a former Soviet country, reminiscent of Ukraine. Also, the action takes place in Uzbekistan, Iran, Moscow, St. Petersburg, Chechnya, Korea, Palestine, Israel, Japan and the former Yugoslavia. Released for PlayStation 4 and Microsoft Windows. Plot The first protagonist is IDF officer Alexander Estrin, who formerly served in the Soviet and Russian Army and immigrated to Israel in 1997. His memories begin with intelligence operation which was carried out in Palestine in 1999. The operation was eliminated Islamist leader, known by the nickname "Black Lion". Further, Estrin becomes the employee of a "Unit 745" - intelligence agencies engaged in the elimination of terrorists, dangerous criminals and so-called "public enemies". After action of the plot switches to another protagonist - Vladimir Makeev, Russian officer of a special squad in its structure similar to the "Unit 745". His path begins in 1999 during the assault of the Slatina Airport by the Russian paratroopers. Further, the action takes place during the battle of Grozny in 1999-2000, after which Makeev became commander of the new unit. However, traces of "Black Lion" appear wherever possible, in the course of which already in 2001 Russia asks Israel to give details about the "Black Lion", as his mercenaries fought on the side of the islamist insurgents in Chechnya. In 2006, Estrin goes on the trail of the "Black Lion" in Iran, but the operation is not successful. At the same time, the governments of Russia and Uzbekistan have agreed on a joint struggle of the two countries against Islamic terrorism. Thus began a new phase of the "War On Terror." Since the United States' hands are tied, the Russia has assumed the mission to eliminate the terrorists. In 2008, by "Front of Islamic Revival" committed terrorist acts in Moscow and St. Petersburg, during which Russia launched a military operation in Uzbekistan and Tajikistan. This almost led to an international confrontation between Russia and the United States. After the elimination of the "Black Lion" by Russian special forces, in 2009-2010, a number of terrorist attacks rocked again, this time in Japan and South Korea. However, the investigation revealed that traces of terrorists are in some a former Soviet country, where there is armed conflict between pro-Russian forces and militants from the "Army of National Liberation" previously associated with "Black Lion". Estrin is sent to the battle to eliminate the terrorist leader - an ardent nationalist Petro Konovalenko. who had previously fought on the side of the Islamists in the Caucasus and was a mercenary. Estrin manages to eliminate terrorists, but to return to Israel, he was imprisoned on trumped-up charges of involvement in terrorist acts. Continuation follows in Silent Soldier 2. Characters Protagonist Alexander Estrin - former IDF officer and former commander of "Unit 745" Vladimir Makeev - Russian Spetsnaz officer Antagonists "Black Lion" - terrorist leader Magomed Jabrailov - Chechen terrorist Petro Konovalenko - leader of "Army of The National Liberation" Other General Ryazantsev - chief or Orlan, Russian special forces unit Captain Polyakov - officer of the Russian Airborne Troops in Uzbekistan Senior Lieutenant Leonov - tank commander Avi Levin - second-in-command in the Unit 745 Alena - wife of Vladimir Makeev Category:2014 video games Category:First-Person Shooters